Good Morning
by Nagone
Summary: Mornings are always sweet when they're with you.


**Good Morning**

**An Akiyama Mio and Tainaka Ritsu Fanficiton**

* * *

Rating: M  
Genre: Romance

Summary: 1446

Warnings/Notes: There will be yuri involved, along with anatomically correct lesbian sex. Also, Mio and Ritsu have a previously establish relationship for the sake of this fanfic.  
Word Count:  
Disclaimer: K-On!/K-On! belongs to Kakifly and the anime to KyoAni. Still, enjoy this fanfiction about a drummer and a bassist.

* * *

Ritsu nuzzled closer to Mio, hugging her pillow tightly as her body slowly crept towards awareness. Mio smiled gently, running her finger down Ritsu's cheek and down to her exposed side. She traced music notes and guitars, tapped beats and hummed new lyrics as she watched her partner enjoy the last remnants of sleep. Mio chuckled and reached for a small book, flipping to the last chapter.

A half hour later, Ritsu shifted, pushing back the sheets from her shoulders. She sat up, leaning back on her elbows and yawned and shook her body slightly. Her breasts bobbed, exposed to the chilly air of the autumn morning. Even with the heat on, there was still a slightly cool edged to their room. She quickly pulled the sheets back up and nuzzled back into bed.

"Good morning, Mio," Ritsu yawned, stretching out beneath the sheets.

Mio nodded her head and climbed out of bed, her ponytail bobbying with her light steps. Ritsu loved this part of their mornings. Mio's curvy body looks downright sinful as the sheets fell from her form, and her breats and buttocks looked positively squeezable. There were no words to describe Mio's body. Even beautiful seemed not enough.

Mio blushed dark red as she felt Ritsu's eyes upon her. She undid her ponytail, letting her long black hair fall down her body to cover her partially. "G-Good morning," she managed, smiling shyly. "Would you like breakfast? Maybe an omelet or toast or-"

Ritsu moved quickly, wrapping her arms around Mio's form from behind. She lay her head on Mio's right shoulder, her lips close to the Mio's ear. "I'd like you for breakfast. Is that on the menu?"

A smile spread across Mio's lips. She thought by now she'd be used to this, used to Ritsu's constant desire of her body, but every time Ritsu asked this (and Ritsu made it a point to ask this every morning) Mio felt her cheeks heat up and her heart grow fonder for her lover. "Hmmm," she mused, stepping out from between Ritsu's arms. "I don't know if we have time for that, Rit-chan."

Ritsu rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh Mio, I think we can make time."

Mio sat down on the bed, legs crossed. "But Ritsu, we have to open the shop, and we still need breakfast. We should be getting ready," Mio answered. Ritsu advanced.

"Are you sure?" Ritsu uncrossed Mio's legs and seated herself on them, legs spread, arms around Mio's neck.

Mio pondered for a moment. "Hmmm, I'm sure."

Ritsu tilted her head, tossing her hair back. "Are you sure sure?" Ritsu leaned forward and pressed her lips to Mio's neck, kissing gently up to her ear.

Mio's breath hitched, as it did everyday. "Yes, sweetheart. I'm sure sure."

"Really?" Ritsu's tongue darted out and licked the shell of Mio's ear. Mio leaned back onto her hands, face reddening.

"Y-Yes."

Ritsu chuckled and shifted her arms to Mio's shoulders. She pushed and they both fell back onto the large bed. Ritsu straddled Mio's hips, and delicately pressed her tongue to Mio's clavicle before applying a slight bit of pressure with her teeth. Mio hissed and raised her hips up to Ritsu's in eager response. tangling the "We don't have time for this, Ritsu."

Ritsu smiled. "Mio, you and I both know we'll open the shop an hour late as always. All our customers know it too."

Mio blushed dark red and cast her eyes down. "Well then... I guess we could, you know..." She gasped as Ritsu bit her shoulder once more.

"Yay!" Ritsu exclaimed. She smiled and kissed Mio full on the mouth. Mio eagerly returned it, nipping at Ritsu's lips. Ritsu smiled and pressed her tongue to Mio's, playfully tangling it with Mio's. Quickly, she pulled back, chest heaving with excitement and breathlessness. Mio's face was blotchy with blush, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"Heh, Excited Mio?" Mio barely managed a nod. Ritsu winked at Mio and dipped her head back down to her clavicle. She kissed a path down to Mio's elbow, planting a wet kiss on the soft inside of the bed on her arm. She kissed until she was at Mio's right palm and lifted it up, locking her gaze with Mio's. She kissed it gently, watching as Mio's eyes flooded with emotion. She smiled into the palm and repeated the same action to her left hand and arm.

Mio sighed contently as Ritsu kissed down to her belly button, leaving a cool path between her breast. Teasingly, Ritsu delved her tongue into Mio's belly button, causing the bassist to giggle loudly. Ritsu erupted into giggles and collapsed on Mio's hips, laughing alongside her lover for minutes. Mio beckoned her closer to her, and Ritsu crawled up, the last of her giggles fading.

Mio leaned in and kissed Ritsu, hands pushing her legs apart. Ritsu eager obliged, propping her leg up and open. She was far too eager to say no now.

"No foreplay today love?"

Mio shook her head no quickly. "No, um, I..." her words faded.

Ritsu leaned closer. "You?" she asked.

"I want you."

Ritsu groaned as need and desire flooded her mind. It seemed as if everything but Mio grew hazy and blurred. Only Mio was in stark relief to her.

Mio pulled Ritsu closer, her fingers teasing Ritsu's thighs. Ritsu moaned, head tossed to the side against the pillows. She thrust her hips closer to Mio's arm, trying to get some friction, some release. Her lions were burning, and she felt her desire for Mio magnify. "Please, Mio..." she whimpered.'

Shyly, Mio pressed her finger inbetween Ritsu's legs, her middle finger tracing circles around Ritsu's clitoris. Instantly, Ritsu reacted, pressing herself closer to that single digit, moaning with abandon. Encouraged, Mio slid a finger inside Ritsu, pumping it in and out slowly. Ritsu whimpered, wanting more. "Mio, please!" Ritsu cried. "More!"

Mio pressed her face into Ritsu's neck and slide another finger inside, pressing them hard and fast into her lover. She groaned as she felt herself become wet, clenching her thighs and rubbing them together for the smallest bit of friction. Ritsu whimpered and balled a hand up into their sheets, pleasure rolling across her body in sharp, delicious waves.

"Mio," Ritsu managed, eyes glazed over. "You too," she whispered.

Mio bashfully opened her legs and Ritsu slid a finger into the sticky heat, moaning as Mio clamped her legs down. She pressed her thumb to Mio's clitoris, sliding her index finger in and out at the same pace as Mio. Mio whimpered, her back arching and pressing her closer to Ritsu. "M-More," she asked, clenching down on Ritsu's finger. Ritsu eagerly obliged her and pressed two more fingers into Mio. Mio responded by clenching her muscles and grinding against Ritsu's hand.

This was their mornings, their shared time, their quiet haven before Yui and Mugi and Azusa came to their shop, before their day began. Their moans tangled together as Ritsu pressed down on Mio's clitoris and Mio's teeth bit down on Ritsu's nipple. Their hips rolled in tandem, grinding and gliding against each other. Ritsu moaned as Mio sped up, a sure sign that her lover was getting closer and closer to orgasm.

It wasn't much longer before Ritsu began to feel a familiar heat pooling inbetween her legs. She felt a tight clench and heard Mio cry out before the sweet sentation of her climax. The world went silent as blood rushed into Ritsu's ears and for one moment, she could only hear Mio chanting her name. The ceiling fan went quiet, the dog barking outside was silences, and she thought nothing of the day's responsibilities, but only of herself and the beautiful woman next to her.

Minutes later, both girls were curled up in one another's arms, bodies sticky with sweat. A soft smile rested on both their lips. "Love you, Mio" Ritsu said once more, kissing Mio's crown.

Mio opened her eyes, nuzzling Ritsu's shoulder, her cheeks bright red. "You too, R-Ritsu." Mio squealed and hid her face in the pillow. Ritsu chuckled before pulling Mio from the bed. She clasped her hand tightly, tucking a lock of thick black hair behind Mio's ear. "Ready for today, darling?"

Mio yawned and sat back down on the bed, climbing beneath the covers. She turned her back to Ritsu and, in a very unexpected manner, cast her gaze over her shoulder. "I think I'm still sleepy Ritsu. Care to tell me good morning again?"

Ritsu smiled and pushed Mio towards the wall as she climbed beneath the sheets.

She didn't mind saying "good morning" again at all.


End file.
